1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to a substrate media registration system in a printing system.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Typically, higher end xerographic and direct marking media registration systems register paper in three degrees of freedom: process direction; cross process direction; and skew. Since these registration systems typically perform registration with respect to the three degrees of freedom, the registration systems are relatively inefficient, complex, costly, and speed limited. In these systems, the paper is typically shifted with respect to these degrees of freedom to align the paper with the image to be disposed on the paper.
In some Xerographic systems, the average position of the media in the lateral direction is measured in manufacturing and then the location of the image that is written onto the photoreceptor is adjusted based on this average measurement. These systems help reduce the lateral image to paper registration error however they do not correct lateral errors on an individual sheet by sheet basis. Systems have been proposed in which media is tacked onto a relatively long escort belt without deskewing the paper so that the skewed paper does not move with respect to the belt. In these printing systems, the paper is registered by measuring the position of the paper on the escort belt and the image to be disposed on the paper is warped to match the media position. This process would add significant complexity to the media transport and warping the image to conform to the media position could result in image artifacts, especially when correcting for large skew.